The Shark's Teeth
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Thieves Guild }} The Shark's Teeth is a quest available in . It involves the Vestige re-taking Shark's Teeth Grotto from a hostile group of pirates. Background Shark's Teeth Grotto was overrun by pirates and Shalug needs some help dealing with them. Rohefa suggested I could make some easy gold if I talk to her boss, Shalug, at Shark Teeth's Grotto. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Shalug the Shark #Place sigil on the Bloody Docks Place sigil on Suicide Cliff Place sigil on Plank Hill Place sigil in the Silent Room #Talk to Shalug Walkthrough When roaming Abah's Landing, the Vestige may run across a Redguard named Rohefa. When spoken to, they will tell the Vestige the following: You've got that look in your eye. That look of absolute boredom. If you want something to do, I could direct you to some dishonest work. If that sort of thing interests you. :What kind of work are we talking about? The kind where you get paid! Just head over to Shark's Teeth Grotto and look for Shalug. She could use some help evicting pirates from our hideout and I'm much too pretty for that sort of work. Do what she says and the gold will pile up real quick! After this conversation, the quest initiates. The Vestige will have to head towards Shark's Teeth Grotto, which is on the other side of Hew's Bane. Note that this journey can be quite challenging for low-level players, as hostile creatures like the Kotu Gava and Lions live there in large numbers. Once the Vestige has reached Shark's Teeth Grotto, they must speak with Shalug. She can be found directly infront of the entrance. After initiating dialogue with her, she will say the following: Stop right there, you despicable pirate! Take one more step and I'll gut you, belly to nose! :Rohefa said you had work for me. She's got some sharp Tusks for a Redguard, that's for sure. But what about you? I lead the meanest crew of cutthroats in Hew's Bane, but the Wake Walkers... This grotto belongs to the Shark's Teeth and I won't let those pirates ransack it! ::So how can I help you deal with the Wake Walker pirates? Everybody wants to be one of the Shark's Teeth, eh? All right. Take this paint and a map of the grotto. Just place our sigil at the spots shown on the map to mark our territory. Simple, right? :::What's the point of placing your sigil in the grotto? To show that Sea Elf captain and his toothless lackeys that the grotto belongs to the Shark's Teeth, of course! When they see that we can do what we want despite their numbers, those cowards will flee and the grotto will be mine again. After the conversation, the Vestige will have to paint the Shark's Teeth sigil on four places inside the grotto, the first being the wall of a shed containing several human skulls. The shed is located near the edge of the "Bloody Docks." After that, they must proceed towards the Silent Room to place the second sigil. After having placed the sigil in the Silent Room, the Vestige will have to place the sigil in two more locations; Plank Hill and Suicide Cliff. When heading towards Plank Hill, the Vestige may optionally kill the Krona Keeba, which will grant them the "Shark's Teeth Grotto Explorer" achievement. First Mate Rodros can also be found near the Krona Keeba, he may optionally be killed, but this is not a requirement. After having placed the sigil on Plank Hill and Suicide Cliff, the Vestige must speak to Shalug again. She will thank the Vestige, and tell them the following: You do good work, friend. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that a true Shark's Teeth painted those sigils. I'm thrilled to see our mark back where it belongs. I've decided you can live. Only seems fair, what with your help and all. :You owe me some gold, too, don't you? Greed. Another admirable treat. Anyone who claims to work for free either wants to rob or cheat you. Never trust an unselfish cur, that's my motto. Here's your gold. You want more, come back tomorrow. Probably need to replace the sigils by then. The Vestige will receive a leveled amount of gold, and the quest will be completed. Reward *73–302 Journal Trivia *Defeating Krona Keeba inside Shark Teeth's grotto is a good opportunity to get the "Shark's Teeth Grotto Explorer" achievement. *There is a skyshard in Shark Teeth's Grotto. Gallery The Shark's Teeth 6.png|The sigil on Suicide Cliff. The Shark's Teeth 7.png|The sigil on Plank Hill. The Shark's Teeth 8.png|The skyshard inside Shark Teeth's Grotto. The Shark's Teeth 9.png|Shark's Teeth Grotto loading screen. ru:Зуб акулы Category:Thieves Guild: Side Quests